


Wolf Tales

by Fishpaste



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Friendship, Gen, Protective Team, Puppy Piles, Wolf AU, whole team friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste
Summary: Werewolves make up 10% of the population. They often find themselves drawn to team sports, especially when they don't have a current pack to bond with.Collection of one shots exploring the idea of a werewolf Karasuno Volleyball team!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Hitoka meets the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hitoka Yachi accidently agrees to...something with a beautiful stranger and finds herself in for the most terrifying ten minutes of her life so far!

Hitoka stared as the beautiful stranger turned and walked away, the warmth from the brief handshake still tingling on her hand. Long seconds passed before it occurred to her that she had agreed to...to...to something. What had she just agreed to? Wait, it hadn’t been to sell her soul to a demon had it? Or to switch classes with the third years!? Or to leave Karasuno! Panic making her a little clumsy, she frantically looked down at the flyer she’d been passed. Volleyball? What? Why? Boys volleyball? She couldn’t even play! And she was a girl?! Did she look so much like a boy that everyone thought she was one?!

There was a strange scent on the paper actually. Hitoka lifted it up and gave it a brief sniff, closing her eyes to focus more fully. Then she realised how silly she must look, standing in the middle of a corridor and sniffing a hand drawn flyer. She snatched it back down away from her face, cheeks burning red in embarrassment, everyone was going to think she was some kind of freak! Her mum would be so disappointed in her!

Scurrying back to her classroom she tried to hide behind her lunch, curling her shoulders in and hoping no one was looking at her. She surreptitiously slid the flyer out in front of her again, trying to sniff it as discreetly as possibly. Being a Wolf didn’t give you superpowers, no matter how the media liked to portray it at times. No extra strength or speed, no mental communication or ability to transform on the fly or anything. It was more of a pain than anything else really, especially since she didn’t have a pack to help her with anything. However, it did enhance the senses slightly, especially your sense of smell.

Ten percent of the population were Wolves nowadays, and they weren’t exactly the hunted marganilised people they had been in the past. Wolves had rights and were just normal people in society, albeit ones who had to take three days off work or school each month to transform. There were quite a few in Karansano actually, appreciating how close to the mountains the school was. Most of them were on the sports teams; Wolves naturally gravitated towards team sports if they didn’t have a pack.

Hitoka didn’t have a pack, her father had been the Wolf in her family and when she and her mother had moved here Hitoka had only been a few years old, she couldn’t remember running with a pack before they’d moved and she’d never been able to find one since. Mother didn’t think a pack was necessary in the modern world anyway, so Hitoka would just have to wait until she was much older to find one. Besides, joining a pack was super scary! What if no one liked her!

She bit her lip, wondering if that was why the beautiful third year had asked her to join a volleyball team, a boys volleyball team at that. Maybe she’d noticed that Hitoka was a Wolf who didn’t already do any sport and decided that meant she would be perfect to play? There, that was that scent again, and suddenly Hitoka knew why she had been thinking about Wolves. That gorgeous third year student was a Wolf herself! The scent was subtle, but unmistakable! Her heart pounded in her chest, another Wolf had noticed her! Wait, was she terrified? Or excited? She couldn’t even tell. About the only thing she could tell was that she was definitely going along to the volleyball thing, she absolutely had to!

***

She should not be here, she should not be here! This had been the stupidest decision she had ever made in her life and she should run away now and get to her committee and maybe then she wouldn’t get murdered or killed or beaten to death by anyone! But the beautiful girl, sorry Shimizu, Shimizu, she had to get her name right, Hioka wouldn’t want her to think she was rude or anything! Shimuzu was right there and smiling so gently at her as she pushed open the door that Hitoka’s legs froze into place and she just couldn’t manage to flee like every bone in her body was telling her to. The door opened and the waft of air that came from within the large well lit gym carried an overwhelming scent of Wolf.

Skin clammy and legs trembling Hitoka peered around Shimizu, half using her as a shield as she peeked around to see what was ahead of her. And what was ahead of her was the most frightening thing ever! So many boys! So tall! So intimidating! So scary! Hitoka squeaked and turned to run away as quickly as she could; they were definitely going to eat her and then rip her into tiny pieces and feed her to the rats!

But Shimizu was speaking and now they were all turning to look at her, huge muscles and bright dangerous eyes and Hitoka was dead dead dead dead...She whimpered. Three of them were running towards her now, she couldn’t run any more, they’d hunt her down! That was what Wolves did right? Defended their territory by killing any intrusion!

A tiny sane part of her brain told her she was being silly. Wolves didn’t murder anyone, no more so than normal people. And she wasn’t invading their territory she’d been invited. The vast majority of her brain decided to completely ignore that information and panic as even more of them began gathering, looming over her in what could only be a threat display!

Shimizu was introducing her and the endless demands for manners that mum had drilled into Hitoka’s head forced her to squeak out her name to them. Were they all Wolves? The smell was very strong so there were definitely several here, but they couldn’t all be Wolves could they? Could they?!

The tall one with short hair was definitely the alpha. Something in the way he stood was just impossible to mistake. His greeting was friendly though and Hitoka almost began to relax. Maybe they wouldn’t tear her throat out and leave her choking in her own blood?

And then the tallest, most horrifying man she had ever conceived of was leaning down in front of her and Hitoka nearly wet herself in sheer terror. He was huge! And looked like he could snap her limbs without even breaking into a sweat. His face was the face of a killer! She was going to die before even graduating from highschool! He was a monster!

“Yes! Yes I’m in Class 1-5 sir!” She almost screamed at him, desperate not to make him angry with her, please don’t ever let him be angry with her! Then she realised that she’d just given him her name and location! She’d have to change schools, move to Tokyo! Leave Japan forever!

The alpha stepped in though, and Hitoka almost collapsed with relief as he fended the monster away from her. She caught the name Asahi and then the tall monster was stammering apologies and backing away as quickly as he could. He barely looked like the terrifying person he had a second ago she realised, as he hung his head and backed away so fast it was almost like he was fleeing. Before she could relax at all though her shoulder blades prickled and she turned to see two boys who were definitely and absolutely Wolves staring at her with bright predatory eyes. They looked like they were about to pounce and destroy her! Her heart was going to explode in fear from this! If she ever managed to escape this gym she was running straight to her room and hiding under her bed and never ever leaving again!

“This is really great news, now you’ve got a manager for next year!” The tall terrifying one was saying to the short first year who’d she thought she’d seen around before. The words hit her like a truck. A manager?! Was that what they wanted her for? She couldn’t be a manager! She was way too small and scared and stupid to do anything like this! The urge to just run away was getting stronger and stronger every second!

Thankfully Shimizu stepped in, telling them it was probationary and she was just here to meet everyone today. Hitoka was relieved, at least they didn’t expect her to suddenly take over as manager or do any work or something like that. And manager was better than being expected to play right? Or be hunted for sport!

She managed a shaky bow to the team, which they returned and then hurried to escape out the door. As it slid shut behind her she almost collapsed as the terror finally hit her. She was alive! They hadn’t devoured her and spat out her bones onto the street! She was shaking and her pulse was so loud in her ears that it must be audible down in the town centre!

Tottering away from the gym she tried to get her racing thoughts under control. Those guys! They were all so tall and intimidating! And they were Wolves! Or at least some of them must have been, they must be a real pack! She paused, shooting a look back over her shoulder...a real pack of Wolves. Even if one or two of them weren’t Wolves, they still must have been considered pack. The sense of family had been everywhere in that gym. She could see it now she wasn’t busy trying to avoid a heart attack. Each of the boys had been perfectly comfortable with each other and had moved as one. Her heart twinged a little with longing. But...mum said you didn’t need a pack in this day and age, that she should be able to manage on her own and she should stop daydreaming about magically finding a Wolf family and focus on her studies instead.

Oh no! Shimizu had been a Wolf too! She must be part of their pack too! And Hitoka had been standing next to her for at least two minutes! What if someone took offense and decided to assassinate her! She was too young to die!

“Uh, you alright?”

Hitoka jumped about three miles into the air and spun around to see the most terrifying sight she’d seen today, even after all the other terrifying sights she’d already seen! The tall punk looking man standing behind her was absolutely a Wolf, one who didn’t even bother to hide his identity! That just screamed confidence, power and he was absolutely definitely going to eat her alive!

“Please don’t kill me!” She wailed, taking to her heels and running away as fast as she could. Even if being a Wolf didn’t give you super speed or anything, no one watching her sprint across the entire school as fast as she could would have realised that.

Keishin Ukai blinked at the rapidly disappearing students back.

“Kill you?” He asked, baffled. But whoever that had been was long gone by now.


	2. Hitoka Joins the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoka's never had a Pack before, but Hinata's not going to let something like that stop him!

Shaking hands and knocking knees, but the dumbfounded disbelief that she’d actually gone and done it made the adrenaline flooding her system completely worth it. Hitoka drew in a long breath, waiting for her heartbeat to drop from hummingbird to human. Mother had been dragged off by her colleague now, both of them long disappeared into the train system and towards the offices where they worked.

Belatedly Hitoka realised she had been standing still staring at the place her mother had been for nearly five minutes now. She must look like an idiot! She’d been acting like a zombie! Oh no, now Hinata was probably rethinking all his advice and encouragement and would think she was even worse than just being Villager B! He might think she was some sort of moron and make her leave the Volleyball team and then her mother would be utterly disgusted with her and she’d have to live on the streets and no one would ever love her-

“-and it was super brave and awesome! You sounded like a real manager already-”

Hitoka blinked and looked to her side. Hinata was practically bouncing up and down like an overgrown puppy beside her, chattering on about her brief showdown with her mother. For half a second she wondered if he’d even noticed her mild silent panic attack but then she saw how closely his eyes were focussed on her. He wasn’t quite as oblivious as he was sometimes thought to be was he? Well, Wolves were often very empathetic and attuned to the needs of their packs and friends. It actually brought a smile to her face as she realised Hinata had been trying to get her to calm down and relax for ages now, without causing a scene or making her feel like an idiot.

“Thanks Hinata.” She said, meaning it entirely. Without him she never would have got to this point at all.

“You don’t need to thank me, you did all the brave stuff!” He grinned at her.

“Only because you helped me!”

“I wasn’t the one who shouted out to their mother that they were going to be the best manager ever! Which was so cool by the way, you were like ‘errrrrr’ and then she was all ‘hmmmm’ and you were just, ‘kerblow!’ ‘Whoosh!’ Straight out with it!”

“Yeah, but you were the one standing with me the whole time, and you were the one who came to me and told me all that nice stuff about Villager B and everything…” Her legs remembered how to walk again and she began heading out the train station, Hinata close behind her.

“Of course I was, I mean, a Pack supports each other right?”

“Right-wait, WHAT?!”

Hitoka froze in place, almost falling over in absolute shock. He couldn’t have said that. There was no way that he’d just said that! So casually! No way, not a chance! She was hearing things! Oh no, maybe she’d actually had a nervous breakdown and was hallucinating right now! She stared at Hinata, who ducked his head and looked away.

“Sorry..I shouldn’t have said that...um…”

“You called me Pack?” The sheer disbelief must have been audible in her tone because Hinata looked even more guilty and worried than when he’d spilt ink over some of her history notes yesterday.

“Um...aren’t you? I mean sorry!” He bowed, quick and frantic in his apology. “Sorry! I shouldn’t be so quick! Kagayama said I was being too quick to think of you as Pack, and he’s usually right. The jerk. But...you’re going to be the manager right? So you are Pack already?”

She was openly gaping now, ignoring the irritated people walking by them as they both stood in the middle of the street. Hinata blinked up at her, like he didn’t even realise what a huge and dramatic thing he’d just said. 

“But-”

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have said it so quickly...I know it’s supposed to be a big thing...joining a Pack and all right?”

“Um...yes?”

“I know! But...well…” He flushed a bit, looking embarrassed. “I never had a Pack before I met the team. So I know how it feels to be alone. So, um, I just wanted to let you know that you were a part of our Pack as soon as I could.”

“You never had a Pack? But you’re so lively and happy all the time!”

“Huh?”

“I mean...aren’t Wolves without Packs supposed to be, um, miserable?”

Hinata paused in what he was saying, looking Hitoka straight in the eye for the first time during this conversation. His expression was...strange. Head slightly tilted and eyes intense, the look he got when watching a skilled play in Volleyball or dealing with a concept he couldn’t understand (such as the idea that Volleyball wasn’t important).

“Are you miserable Yachi?”

“Um…”

“Because it sucks to be without a Pack, yeah, but you can be part of our Pack now. And you’d be surprised,” He smiled at her, turning back into the normal, cheerful Hinata, “Most everyone in the team has had to deal with not having a Pack. Daichi says it’s why we all bonded so quickly.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. He also said that maybe I should be a little more cautious before talking about things like that...guess he’ll assign me some punishment laps or something.”

That made Hitoka laugh.

“You guys do laps all the time, how is it a punishment?”

“‘Cos Tanaka and Noya will laugh at me for it, and Kagayama and Tsuki will be all smug faced about it.” He pulled a face and started walking again, Hitoka automatically following. They trotted along the path in silence for a few minutes before Hitoka spoke again.

“You really think I can be part of your Pack?”

“Of course!” 

“But-”

“I mean, if you want to of course, you don’t have to. But we want you there, everyone was super excited to get a new manager, and then to get a new Wolf Pack member as well was about the most exciting thing to happen in forever!”

Hinata was off again, rambling about all the exciting things that had happened since he’d started high school. A conversation that seemed to require a lot of sound effects and nonsense words. Hitoka followed behind him, still trying to grasp the impossible idea that there was a Pack, a family, that wanted her to join. She didn’t even know most of their names and they wanted her to join them? It was scary, iit was overwhelming and it was everything she had ever wanted.

“Hey Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“Um...thanks for helping me. I don’t think I could have done any of this without your help. I really do want the manager position, and to be a part of your Pack.”

“We want you there too.” Hinata said simply, and his smile could have outshone the sun.


End file.
